sinensisfandomcom-20200214-history
Haddon
Titles The Lion, King of Kings Governs Honor, Leadership, Valor Worshippers Knights, Paladins, Politicians, Rulers Weapon Warhammer Animal Lion Description Haddon is a deity of honor, truth, nobility and benevolence who is widely worshipped throughout the Inner Realms. He is most often seen as a pure example of righteousness, temperence and leadership, though his followers also hold him to be a god of justice and judgment, especially in the protection of the oppressed. Haddon in the Divine Record The Divine Record does not provide any specific record of Haddon's ascension, though it does refer to him as ascended on multiple occasions. In several of these references, the stories seem to imply that The Lion earned his godhood as a reward for a lifetime of heroism and honor, lived in service. Most scholars agree that this gift was most likely granted by Pelaros, though some speculate that Haddon may have been one of the mortal paladins involved in battling Mâl. Despite his somewhat mysterious origins, the tenets of the Haddonic faith are extremely clear: # Obey your conscience, your honor, and your superiors - always in that order. # Defend the faith, the faithful and those who cannot defend themselves. # Love your homeland and your neighbors, upholding all laws which promote order and the common good. # Stand firm in the face of your enemy and master your fear. # Uphold your duties, and count them paramount in upholding your honor. # Be truthful, fair and generous in all dealings, and remain ever-faithful to your oaths. # Be generous. # Always and everywhere be right and good against evil and injustice. Church Haddon's faith attracts many followers from the ranks of nobility, especially among those who claim the divine right of rulership. Believed to have once been a noble crusader himself, his ascension is seen as a shining example of what is possible for those who live a life of righteousness, and his symbol adorns the thrones, crowns or royal regalia of kingdoms throughout the Inner Realms. Wherever noble conflict arises, the clerics and paladins of Haddon are often found on the front-lines, supporting those who they believe to be in the right. Even so, it is rare to find a Haddonic Knight supporting skirmishes over territorial expansion, resource acquisition or political rivalry - as most find these reasons insufficient cause for the spilling of blood. Where temples are built, buildings are typically austere in nature, containing only what is needed by the clergy to carry out their duties. Clerical orders are organized in military fashion; the highest ranked, called the Thane, has a number of seconds, called Exarchs. Each Exarch oversees a number of Canons, who in turn oversee Chaplains. The number of each rank varies from temple to temple, based on the size of the congregation and the domain which they have sworn to protect and support. Those followers not based in temples are simply known as Clerics. Important Rituals Though various clerical and knightly orders have their own rituals, there are several practices that are followed by any that belong to the Haddonic Order. Followers recognize the summer and winter solstice days as the midpoint or terminus of the year, honoring the traditions of Pelaros, and holding them as holy days. No wars or battles will be fought on these days by any member of Haddon's clergy. No follower of Haddon will enter or seek to initiate a conflict through deceit, and no quarter is given to or sought from those that seek to disrupt the purity of law. In battle, a follower of Haddon must distinguish themselves, so that allies may draw inspiration from them, and their enemies may know who it is that is about to visit their fate upon them.